


Everytime We Touch

by Janie94



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Denial of Feelings, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Up, Misunderstandings, Post-Match, no anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94
Summary: There is a lot of unfinished business between Thomas and Robert, but neither of them had the courage to address what went wrong between them all these months ago when Thomas confronted the striker about his feelings for him. After tonight's game against Bremen, Thomas finally has the heart to do it only to find that Robert is already waiting for him...





	Everytime We Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts).



> My dear mariothellama
> 
> I promised you a lovely Müllendowski story to make up for the disaster that was 'May I' and I really hope this one will come close enough. I started it months ago, so it was originally set after a different match but the last one against Bremen (which I got to see live, so forgive my excitement) was just too glorious to ignore, so I rewrote the beginning before picking up where I had left off. :-)

 

**  
Everytime We Touch **

 

 

He hadn’t realized how much _this_ had been affecting him until he watched his cross reach its intended target, the dark-haired striker stopping and controlling the ball with his usual breathtaking ease before shooting it into the net with a sense of finality. Thomas hadn’t realized how much the silence between them had been weighing on his mind until he saw Robert turning towards him, a wide smile that Thomas hadn’t seen in a very long time spreading on his face as he looked at the younger man. Thomas hadn’t realized how much he had missed this smile until this very moment.

Seeing it now felt like a heavy weight being lifted off Thomas’ chest and he was running faster to meet his teammate, glad when Robert didn’t tense or turn away from him but accepted Thomas’ arms coming around him to pull him close, just like he used to do before things went downhill between them…

Then the striker’s own arms came around him and Thomas was able to feel him and breathe in the scent of grass, sweat, rain and… well, Robert. Was it just his imagination or did Robert lean into him with a relieved sigh as though this had been burdening him just as much as it had Thomas? The moment was over far too soon when Arjen and James came to join them, a knowing look in their eyes as they watched Thomas pulling back from Robert. Then the others were there as well and all Thomas could do was staring after the man he had lost his heart to months ago…

 

_The main reason Thomas had begged Robert to come over that night was because he wanted to have as many people around himself as possible for the first time that Manuel entered his house again after their break-up. Thomas had expected things to be weird that night but he was quickly proven wrong when he found himself genuinely laughing along to Manuel’s dry jokes. And if Thomas was clinging to Robert’s arm a bit too often than what was appropriate, then no one noticed or said anything. Except for Robert who shot him irritated looks every now and then but let him do as he pleased for now. And Thomas hadn’t thought much of his own behavior either until he had found himself sitting between the two other men on the couch as they watched the first movie - some silly action flick according to the sounds of explosions in the background. Thomas wasn’t able to pay much attention to the screen though, his hand twitching with the need to touch Robert’s knee. The thought confused him because he was very aware of Manuel – his ex-boyfriend! – sitting at his other side. Thomas had been fully prepared for everything in him aching to touch Manuel because he still missed him even though they had parted on good terms._

_But Thomas hadn’t expected at all how hard it would be for him not to reach out for Robert instead._

 

After the game Thomas took his time in the locker room, intending to finally talk with Robert. He should have done so a long time ago, but he had not dared to risk upsetting Robert even further than he had already done at that point.

He had expected Robert to try avoiding him like he had done all these other times that Thomas had found the courage to make conversation with him, but instead the Pole had not used his early substitution to bolt but wait up for his teammate as though he knew that Thomas wanted to talk to him. Robert took one look at him and instantly sat down on the bench beside Thomas. Silence settled over them, both of them unsure how to make the next step. Then a small smile appeared on Robert’s face. “What’s wrong, Thomas? I never took you of all people for a guy who didn’t know how to start a conversation.”

Thomas grinned back, the ice between them finally broken. “Everyone constantly tells me to shut up and now that I finally do, you want me to start talking? Make up your mind, Lewy.”

“Well, I’m not ‘everyone’,” Robert responded calmly. “I really miss you being your carefree self, especially around me.” He hesitated before adding regretfully, “This is my fault, isn’t it? I mean, you never said anything but I always knew that I have hurt you deeply. And for that I’m very sorry. I had no right to leave you alone without any explanation.”

Thomas sighed heavily. “You were scared. I shouldn’t have pushed you, after all you said you needed more time to come to terms with your feelings. You’re right, I was hurt by the way you kept your distance from me, but I’m to blame for it as well. I knew this was something completely new for you and I should have never forced you into a situation where your first instinct was to be scared of me.”

He was surprised when Robert took Thomas’ hand into his, interlacing their fingers before replying softly. “I was never scared of you, Thomas. I was scared of the way you made me feel.”

 

_Robert had never felt this vulnerable as he stood under the spray of warm water, very aware of the way Thomas, who was showering next to him, kept looking at him. The others had already finished in a hurry as though they had known something was bound to happen between the two other men._

_Robert kept his eyes firmly trained on the tiles of the wall even when he could sense Thomas approaching him from the side. Nevertheless the hands slowly grabbing his hips made a shiver run down his spine and he was forced to finally meet Thomas’ eyes. He had expected to find desire in them, but what he found was a lot more._

_Thomas was smiling at him, eyes brimming with affection and love while he was letting his hands wander curiously over the older one’s body. “You’re so beautiful, Lewy.” His voice was barely more than a whisper, but the words echoed loudly in Robert’s mind. The latter desperately tried to ignore the tingling in his chest, the sudden urge to explore Thomas’ body as well. Oblivious to his inner struggle Thomas stepped closer, barely an inch of space left between their bodies while he raised his hand to Robert’s cheek, the touch feather light but burning as though he had set the older one’s skin on fire. “I have been thinking about kissing you for weeks now. How your lips would taste like. How it would feel to hold you in my arms. How it would feel to make love to you. I wasn’t sure though if you would want that too.” He raised his gaze from Robert’s lips to his eyes. “Do you?”_

_Robert was unable to respond, frozen in place by Thomas’ words. He had never thought about getting intimate with another man until now and the strong feelings Thomas’ words had aroused in him, scared him. Desire. Longing. Fear._

_He stayed silent, not even daring to breathe when he saw Thomas slowly leaning closer. His eyes, so full of love and anticipation, were flickering between Robert’s but the striker had no idea what the younger one had hoped to find there, whether he was looking for the same kind of emotion that he was feeling himself or he was looking for some kind of protest. And suddenly his eyelids closed and Robert could feel soft lips pressing against his own. Every thought was instantly wiped from his mind, leaving behind nothing but all-consuming longing. Robert didn’t realize that he was arching his back towards Thomas until he felt his cock rubbing against Thomas’; didn’t realize that he had parted his lips until he felt Thomas’ tongue claiming his mouth; didn’t realize that his hands had gripped Thomas’ hips until he heard the latter’s soft groan when he broke away from their kiss. Robert railed back instantly, shocked by his own reactions. “Stop! Please stop!”_

_Thomas looked at him with worry and confusion in his eyes. “What’s wrong, Lewy?”_

_Robert shook his head, his eyes wide with fear when he saw Thomas taking a step towards him again. “I can’t, Thomas. I just can’t.”_

“ _Why not?” Thomas retorted. “I could see in your eyes that you want me and I could feel you responding to me.” He reached out for Robert again, but the Pole instantly batted his hand away. His heart was beating painfully fast with fear and he wasn’t sure what scared him more, the truth in his teammate’s words or the affection in his eyes._

“ _You’re wrong. I only reacted this way because you caught me by surprise.” He winced at the obvious lie in his words._

_Thomas stared at him with a disbelieving expression for a long moment before responding gently, “You don’t have to lie to yourself, Robert. There is nothing wrong about the way you feel.”_

“ _I’m not feeling anything!” Robert shouted panicked, feeling cornered by Thomas’ words._

_The younger man’s eyes narrowed challengingly. “Oh, really? Then come on, proof it to me.” When Robert only frowned in confusion, he added, “Kiss me with all you got and then tell me that you don’t feel a thing for me!”_

_Robert froze again, knowing with frightening certainty that he would never be able to do that. He had no idea what exactly he was feeling for Thomas, but it was definitely something he couldn’t shove away that easily._

_He could see a knowing smile appear on Thomas’ face at his silence, clearly able to sense Robert’s dilemma. He knew. They knew._

_The striker surged forward without thinking, crashing his lips so hard against those of the younger one that they both stumbled backwards. His hands were in Thomas’ hair, pulling at the wet strands demandingly until the latter gasped in pain, the short moment allowing Robert to shove his tongue into his mouth. Thomas’ arms had instinctively come around Robert’s waist to have something to hold on to, but he didn’t try to fight, instead willingly surrendering to the Pole’s violent onslaught. Robert let out an angry growl and he bit down on Thomas’ lip, desperate to draw a similar reaction from him, hoping to get something else he could focus on than this terrifying tenderness. But Thomas took everything without protest, his arms around Robert not even tightening as he allowed the striker to push him against the wall. Robert snarled in frustration before deepening the kiss, his jaw already aching with the force he was using but all it drew from the younger one was a choked sound as he was running out of air._

_And just when Robert was about to pull back, Thomas tilted his head to the side and started kissing him back. It was like someone had thrown oil into the fire inside of Robert, longing coursing through his veins so strong that Robert was only able to respond with a shaky whimper. The love he could feel radiating from Thomas was disarming, turning the violent kiss into one filled with affection and tenderness, Thomas’ tongue gently seeking entrance to Robert’s mouth. The older one seemed to drown in the warmth and solace of this kiss, warmth erasing the fear and loneliness inside of his heart. But then he felt Thomas’ hand sliding down his naked front towards his aroused cock and it was like someone had thrown a bucket of ice-cold water over him._

_Robert broke away, pushing Thomas back so hard that they both almost lost their balance. “Lewy?” Thomas asked concerned and he raised his hands as though he was approaching a wild animal. “I don’t know why you keep pushing me away. But I promise you that we will figure this out together.”_

_The Pole shook his head again, trying to make the tight knot in his chest go away. He wanted nothing more than to throw himself into Thomas’ arms, but he ignored that sentiment with all his might. He was not going to fall for Thomas Müller of all people. He would not throw caution to the wind and endanger his place as a top player of his team for a relationship with another teammate._

_A relationship of which he had no idea what he could expect. What Thomas wanted from him._

“ _There is no ‘we’,” Robert said, his voice cold and devoid of any emotion. “There has never been and there will never be.”_

_He could see how much his words were hurting Thomas, but he didn’t take them back or tried to explain himself for fear that he would become weak again._

_Thomas blinked several times to hold back the tears forming in his eyes. “Don’t do that, Robert. Don’t push me away, I know you want this too. Just give us a chance.”_

_His voice was trembling with emotion and Robert felt like the guilt was crushing him, but he couldn’t give in. He wouldn’t risk everything for a temporary enjoyment. “You asked me to prove that I don’t feel anything for you. That’s the only reason I kissed you.” He swallowed hard, hoping his voice didn’t betray his lie when he added, “There is nothing I feel for you, Thomas. Absolutely nothing.”_

_Then he turned away, a small part of him hoping that Thomas would stop him and force him to admit the truth. But nothing of the kind happened. Instead he could feel the younger one’s eyes following him as Robert left the showers._

 

It was silent for a long moment after Robert had ended, both of them lost in their own thoughts. Thomas had known that he had gone too far by confronting Robert with his feelings, but he had believed the older man when he had claimed that he felt nothing for him. Thomas could vividly remember the closed off expression in the striker’s eyes and he had interpreted it as rejection and maybe even disgust. Not once had he considered that Robert might be afraid of his own feelings rather than Thomas’.

“So you were scared of your own feelings for me?”

Robert nodded, a regretful expression in his eyes. “I’m not as spontaneous as you are, Thomas. I had this plan in my head and falling in love with a man - a teammate even - was never something I expected to experience in my life.” Suddenly the flicker of a smile appeared on Robert’s face. “And then you barged into my life and threw my whole plan out of the window.”

Thomas had to chuckle at that. “I tend to do that oftentimes. I like people and situations in life to surprise me. I never expected to fall in love with you either, Lewy. That’s the sort of thing that will always hit you over the head and then you need to come to terms with it. But when I had realized that I was feeling something for you, I confronted you about it without ever considering that you might not be ready for it. I should have given you more time to think about this instead of cornering you in the showers. I’m really sorry for being so inconsiderate about your feelings.”

He fell silent when Robert cupped his face between his palms, a determent expression on his face. “You didn't do anything wrong, Thomas. I'm good at shoving feelings away from me, so if you hadn't confronted me about them, I might have never thought about you and me together.”

Thomas bit his lip, the urge to bridge the last distance between them so strong that he could barely think straight. “What now?”

The warm smile he received in return made his breath falter. “Now I would like you to kiss me, Thomas. Unless you don't want me anymore.”

“You're joking, right?” Thomas retorted amused before leaning in and capturing the dark-haired striker's lips between his own. He didn’t deepen the kiss right away, giving Robert the time to get to terms with it or perhaps even change his mind. But the older one melted into the kiss without hesitation, opening his mouth wide and inviting Thomas in. Robert’s hands had found their way into Thomas’ messy hair, pulling at it demandingly when the latter was still hesitating. Somehow Thomas found himself pressing Robert down against the hard bench, his tongue claiming Robert’s mouth and his fingers trembling with the effort it took him not to move them down the handsome striker’s sides.

Robert broke away from the kiss, allowing both of them to finally get some much-needed air back into their lungs. “Please, Thomas, I need you. I’m so sorry for hurting you – hurting the both of us. I nearly destroyed everything with my selfish wish to stay in control of my life. But I realized that I can’t ignore my feelings for you any longer.” His thumb stroked over Thomas’s cheek tenderly. “I don’t want to lie to myself any longer. I want you in my life, Thomas Müller.”

Thomas couldn’t help a bright smile from appearing on his face and he responded softly, “Me too, Lewy.” He bit his lip, fearing that he would scare Robert again if he uttered his wish out loud, but there was nothing but warmth and longing in the older one’s eyes and it gave him the courage to continue, “I would like to make love to you now, Robert Lewandowski. I’m just not sure if you want me to. I mean we could wait of course until you are sure that this is what you want.”

To his astonishment Robert’s expression didn’t change at all. “You don’t have to be afraid, Thomas, I had enough time to think about this. And yes, I’m still nervous because I have never done this before, not with a man. But I can assure you that I want this. Very much.”

Thomas closed his eyes in relief before pulling back, giving Robert the opportunity to sit up again. “There’s nothing you have to be afraid of, I promise that I will be gentle with you. But I don’t want to rush things with you, so I’m asking you to please tell me if I’m going too fast.”

However Robert shook his head. “I don’t want to wait any longer. I have wasted enough time fighting against my feelings for you, but I can’t do that any longer. I want everything you are willing to give me.” His lips quirked upwards into a grin. “Besides, I would be lying if I said that I never imagined how it would feel like when you make love to me. Not to mention that I think we both deserve a reward after our performances tonight.”

Thomas hummed in agreement. “Indeed. It seems that we are back on track when it comes to shooting goals.” His hands were still lazily stroking along Robert’s sides, unsure how to proceed from here.

Robert bit his lip before asking the one thing that was weighing heavy on Thomas’ mind, “And when it comes to us? I missed you, Thomas, I missed you so much, but I was too much of a coward to talk to you.”

“You are here now,” Thomas tried to soothe him gently. “Tell me, what changed your mind?”

“I’m not sure,” Robert admitted thoughtfully. “I expected you to be annoyed by my strange behavior and that’s why you were keeping your distance from me. Now I know that you only wanted to give me time and space to sort my feelings out, but to be honest once I got over my panic and was ready to admit the truth to myself, I didn’t think that you could still want me.”

Thomas shook his head at the striker’s absurd train of thoughts. “Lewy, how could you ever believe that I could not want you?” When Robert opened his mouth to protest, Thomas quickly continued. “No, let me finish. I’ve known you for several years now and I like to believe that we have got very close. So I’m sure I can reckon up your character very well. And from what I can tell you’re a good person, a good friend. You’re illegally attractive, not as arrogant as you could be considering your skills, you’re dedicated to your team and you don’t forget your friends that easily. I’m just saying Marco.” He held Robert’s gaze firmly, waiting until he had the latter’s full attention before announcing, “I don’t see a single reason that would make me fall out of love with you, Robert Lewandowski. You’re a wonderful man and I’m convinced you would make a considerate and loving boyfriend.”

Robert didn’t respond right away, his upper lip caught between his teeth and his eyes shining with unshed tears. When he was finally able to speak, his voice was hoarse with emotion. “That’s-, I don’t know what to say to that.”

“You don’t have to say anything,” Thomas replied and smiled at him warmly. “You just need to accept it. This is how I see you, Robert and you won’t change my mind on this until I’m proven otherwise.” He waited patiently as Robert tried to come to terms with his words as though it was hard to accept the truth in them. Eventually he found himself asking, “Why is this so hard for you to believe? I told you I had feelings for you, did you never wonder what I could mean with that?”

“Of course I did,” Robert responded instantly. “But it seems that I misunderstood your intentions. I mean, we were standing underneath the shower completely naked when you confronted me and judging by the way you acted, you clearly wanted to take things further than just kissing.” Thomas winced at the reminder of his rash actions but allowed Robert to continue. “I was afraid that all you felt for me was desire. That you just wanted to fuck me hard against the wall and that would be it; that we would never talk about it again.”

Thomas was shocked that this had been Robert’s first thought. “I’ll be straightforward and honest then. While I have to admit that I find the idea of me fucking you against the wall very arousing, it’s not the reason I approached you back then. Just like it is not the reason why I’m standing here now.” He leaned forward until his forehead was touching Robert’s. “I’m here because you are very important to me, Robert. And there is something special between us that is worth to be explored. I didn’t know if you felt the same for me that I do for you, but I would have never found out if I didn’t tell you how much I love you.”

Robert’s eyes were so close that Thomas could focus only on them and he shivered at the unexpected sensation of the older one’s breath against his lips. “I’m glad that you had the courage to face me all these months ago and now once again. If you hadn’t, I would have continued lying to myself and never realized what I truly feel for you, Thomas. That somewhere along the way I have fallen in love with you; a wonderful friend and human being who deserves me to finally be honest with him.” He took a deep breath, a fond smile tugging at his lips and softening the expression in his eyes. “I’m so sorry for never letting you into my heart. I was too blinded by my fear to get hurt to see that you loved me from the bottom of your heart.”

Thomas inhaled sharply, his mind struggling to accept that Robert indeed returned his feelings. “You are forgiven, Lewy. We both made mistakes and I’m just as much to blame as you are. Let’s not dwell on the past, all that is important is that you are here with me now.”

He shivered when he felt Robert’s arms suddenly coming around his neck and the last thing he saw were the deep cerulean eyes in front of him closing before Robert bridged the distance between them, the touch of his lips against Thomas’ feather light. The younger man almost whimpered at the relief he felt and he raised his hands to Robert’s face, just to confirm that this was actually happening.

They kissed tenderly for a while, both of them taking their time to explore each other. Thomas was careful to let Robert take charge, afraid of messing things up again by going too fast. Eventually Robert pulled back slightly, an amused expression on his face. “I’m not made of glass, you know. I won’t fall apart when you touch me.”

“Won’t you?” Thomas asked in a teasing voice but didn’t give the striker any time to respond. Instead he pushed himself against Robert’s hard frame and made them stumble back until the latter’s shoulder blades hit the wall, his right hand now cupping Robert’s face as he started kissing him back in earnest. The Pole let out a low whimper but surrendered instantly, allowing Thomas to claim him properly. Robert’s hands that had fisted in the younger one’s shirt loosened their hold and wrapped around his torso instead as though he desperately needed something to hold on to. Thomas broke away before he could run out of air and started kissing down Robert’s throat, sucking the skin between his teeth which drew the most beautiful sounds of pleasure from the other man and left a trail of red marks on the latter’s skin. He was so devoted to his task that he almost missed the words Robert was whispering into his hair.

“I need to feel you, please! I’ve denied this to myself for too long.”

Thomas raised his head again and met Robert’s gaze, the desire and longing there taking his breath away. “I have imagined this moment so many times in my dreams, but I can hardly believe this is actually happening right now.” He placed a soft peck to the striker’s lips. “You tell me if I’m going too fast or doing something that you’re not okay with, alright?”

“I will,” Robert assured him before he started to tug at the hem of Thomas’ shirt eagerly. The younger one obediently raised his arms while Robert was pulling it over his head and proceeded to strip him of the pair of jeans he had just put on. Thomas watched him do so silently for a moment, his fingers gently carding through the dark strands of hair. “You know, I’m glad you’re back to your natural hair color. I hated that blondish grey, it didn’t suit you.”

Robert chuckled in amusement, pulling Thomas’s socks off his feet. “I noticed that. I could see the anticipation in your eyes ever since I started growing it out.” He straightened when Thomas was only wearing his underwear and added in a cheeky tone, “I knew you wouldn’t touch me until I got my dark hair back, you always seemed to have a strange fascination with it.”

Thomas shrugged as he reached out for Robert’s dark shirt and started on working open the buttons. “I have a fascination with every part of your body, Lewy. Your silky hair, your firm abs, that gorgeous body and those deep blue eyes…”

“Please stop,” Robert replied, his cheeks turning pink at the praise. “You don’t have to say all that.”

“Yes, I do” Thomas argued as he parted the fabric and slid it down Robert’s shoulders to reveal his upper body. “I have wanted to say this for so long and now that I finally have the right to do it, you will have to deal with me worshipping you in every possible way.”

He wasn’t prepared for the wide smile his words elicited from Robert. “That sounds like a promise.” He didn’t protest when Thomas’ hands let go of his hair and opened his belt instead.

“It is definitely a promise. One I intend to keep,” Thomas responded as he pulled at the belt, a shiver running down his spine when he heard Robert’s breath hitch as his fingers brushed lightly against the older one’s groin. He could feel Robert’s arousal through the denim and yearned to finally touch it. He hooked his fingers under the waistband and carefully he pulled the pair of jeans as well as the underwear down over Robert's long legs in one single motion. He stilled then, taking in every detail of the naked body he had just unraveled as though he was seeing it for the very first time. “I have been dreaming of this for so long,” he whispered reverently and his gaze dropped down to Robert's erection that was straining towards him, begging him to touch it. After a moment he finally raised his eyes to Robert's again and though he could see nothing but longing there, he needed to ask. “Are you sure about this? I don't want to force you to do something that you don't want, not again.”

Robert smiled calmly and reached out with his left hand to touch the German's neck. “I wouldn't be here now if I didn't want this, Thomas. You don't have to be afraid that I will turn you down, not after I have realized what you mean to me.” He pulled at the other man's neck until their noses were touching while his other hand gripped Thomas' wrist to guide it down towards his own cock. “I want this and I want you.”

Thomas was unable to respond as his fingers finally touched Robert's cock without any layer of clothing between. Instead he kissed Robert again, hoping to convey all his gratitude better this way and his heart swelled with emotion when Robert pressed himself closer and kissed him back instantly. As soon as he tightened his hold on Robert's hardness and started to stroke him, their kiss turned hard and demanding. Robert might have never kissed another man than Thomas before, let alone touched them in an intimate way but he seemed to be a fast learner. Thomas gasped in surprise when he suddenly felt a hand on his own aching arousal and Robert used his momentary distraction to claim Thomas' mouth with his tongue, taking charge of the kiss which stood in a wonderfully frustrating contrast to the way he was slowly, uncertainly stroking the younger one's cock. Thomas whimpered in desperation and tried to make Robert go faster, swirling his thumb over the engorged head of the Pole's manhood where he could feel small beads of precum leaking. Robert growled deep in his throat and finally applied more pressure, his hips moving demandingly against Thomas' hand. Both men broke the kiss with a loud moan when the action caused their hands and aroused cocks to brush against the other. Suddenly Robert adjusted the grip of his hands, taking both of their cocks into his hand and it was such an intimate, arousing thing to do that it took only two more stroke before Thomas came, his body going rigid while stars were exploding before his eyes. “Lewy!”

It took him a moment to get aware of his surroundings again, Robert placing soft and soothing kisses along his collarbone in an affectionate manner. Thomas turned his head towards him and kissed him again at the same time that his hand wrapped around Robert's cock for a second time. He was already close, the firm hardness pulsing beneath his fingers and after a few seconds Robert's orgasm washed over him as well when he came over Thomas' hand and stomach. Thomas held him through it just like Robert had just done for him, overcome by the force of love and affection he felt for this man. “Are you alright, Robert?” he asked and this time he was not surprised when Robert responded with a smile.

“I have never felt better, Thomas.” Then the handsome striker leaned forward and sealed the younger one's lips with his own, the long and gentle kiss that followed feeling a lot like a meaningful promise.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I keep writing emotional speeches and cheesy love confessions, but I just couldn't help it.  
> Blame it on the game or coming back to my Müllendowski passion after months of absence, either way I'm not going to apologize for the outcome. ;-)
> 
> Please leave comments and/or kudos - feedback is love.


End file.
